Song of Innocence
by Noah of Literature
Summary: Maeve accidentally swallows an Innocence while on a mission. Now her gift of singing is a power. Tyki watches her lovingly from the shadows. Lord Millenium has plans for Meave and Road wants to have a tea party! Rated M for later on! X3 OWNS NOTHING! Tyki
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I'd like to also include the idea of this story to my separately-born sister, Triforce-of-Aura. Not too harsh on the burns, please. R&R!**

**Ch. 1**

Bored. Just plain bored. That's how Tyki Mikk of the Noah Clan feels as he gazes half heartedly into the unending flames crackling in a chatty way in the fireplace. Lounged back in the air chair, newspaper folded neatly on his knee, Tyki is just freaking bored.

"Uncle Tyki! I wanna play!" Road whines in a high pitched voice. "Go away, Road." Tyki groans, unmoving to her pleading ways. He's use to it. "But Tyki, I'm bored! And everyone else is out on a mission!" Road pleads annoyingly. Tyki sighs frustratingly. "Fine, let's go." he grumbles, grabbing Road's wrist with his left hand and his coat and hat with his right…

**8**

"Yay!" Road squeals before taking off into the wild renaissance festival. Tyki 'tsk's and sits on a bench near the entrance. Better to let the little tyke run out of energy before taking her home. Tyki leans back, planning to take a nap before Road reappears and demands to go back.

"Excuse me sir, would you like a truffle pop?" a bright and falsely cheery voice with a light Irish accent comes from right beside him. He opens his eyes and freezes.

She wears a cute bar maid's outfit. A white top cut just low enough to leave everything to the imagination. The rainbow striped vest tight snuggly and just barely covers the underside of her estimated low-number B-cup breasts. Her bright, cotton candy pink skirt puffs out at her knees, the many frilly underskirts moving about in an almost playful manner. Her short, honey blonde hair is held back under a white and rainbow bonnet. Her misty indigo eyes looking at him with a guarded gaze under a shiny glaze of fake happiness. The shirt is short sleeved and puffed, so she wears rainbow arm guards made of metal with a small gold band with a tiny ruby on her right pinkie. Her delicate hands hold an already half empty, large tray of delicious-smelling chocolate truffles decorated with crisscross white icing stuck on plain white sticks. Honestly, she was probably the most tempting renaissance Lolita he had seen in a while, despite her normalness and lack of exceptional beauty. Tyki finds himself captivated by the young lady leaning so closely to him.

Seeing a chance at some fun, Tyki smirks enchantingly and winks at the young woman. "Only if you feed it to me, precious." he purrs, turning on the charm. The women who had stopped to stare around them swoon.

But the lady blinks once before straightening up, turning, and walking away without a word. Tyki sits up instantly. "Hey, where are you going?" he calls after her, bewildered with her lack of attraction to him as the other females close ranks around him. He watches her walk off into the crowd as other women primp themselves, flirting and trying to get him eye with their scantily covered breasts. But despite himself, he doesn't care for the pretty women surrounding him. All he can think about is that young, not-too-pretty girl…

"Tyki! Tyki!" Road yells, getting the Noah's attention effectively. He had been hiding behind a weapon's stall after ditching the last of the rather eager to please ladies from earlier. He looks up from the cute little black tabby kitten he had found. "Ooooo! Kitty!" Road squeals, rushing forward to take the small cat. Tyki, however, pulls the kitten out of Road's reach. "Nuh-uh." he states firmly. "Aw, come one, Tyki! I wanna play with the kitty too!" she whines, trying desperately to reach for the kitten held high in Tyki's hand. "No, Road. I think I'll keep this one." he answers in a hard voice. Road cringes back at the slight hostility lacing is otherwise deadly calm tone. She steps away from him a few feet. "Okay, but I found a really awesome sweets shop and they won't let me carry everything by myself. Can you help me?" she pouts, her eyes glittering. Tyki rolls his eyes and groans inwardly. He tucks the kitten under his arm comfortably and lets Road take his hand and lead her off.

They soon stand in front of one of the more permanent buildings. The entire thing is shaped like a gingerbread house. Even the colors and decoration on the outside make it look like a GIANT FREAKING GINGERBREAD HOUSE! Tyki's jaw drops as he takes in the sight. "C'mon, Tyki, let's GO." Road squeals, tugging on his only empty hand. Coming back to himself, Tyki follows her inside.

It's warm and smells heavenly with the walls of the sweet shops. Pastries, candy, home baked sweets, and even a chocolate fountain grace the front parlor. A counter along the back wall cuts off the front from the kitchen in the back. At the sound of the bell on the door jingling, the girl from earlier comes bouncing out. This time Tyki gets a nice view of her rainbow striped knee-length socks with bright pink bows on the knees and neon pink Mary Jane's (shoes). "Hello! Is there something I can get you-… aren't you the girl from earlier?" she asks Road politely. Road nods eagerly. "And this time I brought my uncle Tyki!" she states proudly, her little chest puffed out cutely. The lady gives her a warm, eye closing smile. "That's nice." The lady looks at Tyki. "Welcome. Are you here to get her order? Or are you on your way back to Hawaii before they call for there lost Tiki?" The young woman jokes as if she's never met Tyki before. Tyki is slightly taken aback by her act but Road doesn't seem to notice as she answers, "Uh-huh! But his name is spelt, T-Y-K-I! And then we're gonna go have a tea party when we get home!" proudly.

The girl nods, still smiling. "That's a wonderful idea!" she agrees in a light voice that gets any child to agree with you. Road cheers now that someone finally understands the need for tea parties. The girl holds up a finger in the 'one moment' gesture. "Stay right here and I'll be back with your stuff, okay?" she gives that half heartedly stern tone that makes Road giggle and nod. With a wink at Road, the girl disappears through the back door.

"Would you stop gaping like that? You're gonna drool a puddle on the floor." Road smirks at Tyki. Immediately, his jaw snaps shut. "You know, you could just turn on your charm and she would be yours in a heart beat." Road coaxes playfully. Tyki merely shakes his head. "No. She came up to me earlier giving out free samples. I tried it, but she was unaffected." he mutters grumpily. Road bursts out laughing. "Oh, wow! She actually wasn't affected by your charms? That's a first!" Road was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Um, your things are ready." the gentle Irish voice comes from behind them. Road stops rolling and sits up as Tyki turns to see the girl with two other women, all of them dressed identically. They carry white boxes, at least a dozen per person. Another dozen ten pound burlap sacks stuffed with candy are scattered about their feet. Road cheers again and takes the boxes from the other two women. "Tyki, you can get those boxes and the bags." she says casually as she heads towards the door. Tyki quickly lifts all twelve bags on one arm and hold out his other for the boxes. The girl raises an eyebrow. "Just hand them to me." he shrugs, looking away at the chocolate fountain. "But… you kitten…" the girl protests softly. Tyki looks at his open arm to see the kitten balanced precariously on his forcep. He hands the kitten to one of the other ladies before holding his arm out for the boxes again.

Gently, she relinquishes the boxes into his hold. She brushes his coat and gloves slightly, and Tyki holds back shivers. Then she gently takes the kitten and sets it on Tyki's shoulder, brushing ever so lightly against his skin in the process and he resist the urge to sedate her and take her away. As he turns and leaves, all three women call out, "Thank you! Come again!" in unison.

As they walk towards the entrance as the sun sinks, Road sighs happily. "Well, this was an interesting day. We'll have to come back." she giggles. Tyki looks at her, a question flashing in his eyes. "Oh come on, Tyki! You are so into that human!" Road grins. But the grin is short lived as the ground rumbles and a roar makes them turn around.

They turn just in time to see the girl from before jump back through the air, a piece of Innocence glowing brightly from it's spot between her teeth. It's a rather small Innocence, but a piece of Innocence all the same. In either hand is a large, rainbow steel chakram, each glowing with Innocence. The girl is jumping away from a level four akuma, easily dodging it's attacks. Her sweets shop uniform has been replaced with a female Exorcist uniform, only the bottom part is a leotard rather than a skirt. The only thing to keep the leotard-like half covered is the cloak. "No way! How come we couldn't sense her Innocence earlier?!" Road demands in anger and disbelief as she watches the battle. Tyki remains silent, his eyes glued to the Exorcist.

She flips and lands lightly on the top of one of the columns around the Highland Games arena. The akuma shrieks in rage and darts after her. The force of the trembling column makes the girl jump, but the jump isn't executed as it should, so when she lands she tumbles onto the ground about a quarter of a mile away from the akuma. And she accidentally swallows the Innocence. "No way!" Road shouts in disbelief. She sneaks closer to watch the action, Tyki following silently behind. They stands between two fallen pillars to continue watching.

She dodges and weaves effortlessly despite the fact that she just SWALLOWED INNOCENCE! She ducks from a swing to her face and manages to slice the akuma in half. Tyki almost facepalms at the fact that the akuma was a level four and was so easily defeated. "Lord Millennium will not be pleased with this." Tyki mutters. Road nods in agreement. "I still can't believe she swallowed the Innocence." Road comments as she turns and walks away. Tyki turns and follows her. "Oh well, I guess that means we won't be seeing any more of her after this." Road adds on nonchalantly.

Tyki's fists tighten at the thought of loosing her. Without even turning, he lets loose a single black butterfly before stepping through the heart shaped door.

*8*8*8*8*

"It seems that the Innocence has attached itself to your heart." Hevlaska reports in her calm, gentle voice. The Komui frowns, reflecting only a fraction of the confusion the girl's face portrays. "But Hevlaska, will it kill her? Only Allen has Innocence inside him, and that's because he's half Noah." Komui doesn't understand the situation.

"It is not every day you see a pure human with Innocence within them rather than beside them. But there is always a first for everything. I suggest pairing with Allen until she can fully control her new powers on her own." Hevlaska is not willing to delve into detail on why the girl isn't dead. Komui sighs. "Alright. Thank you, Hevlaska." he thanks in defeat. He turns and presses the button that takes them up. The girl waves to Hevlaska, smiling. Hevlaska smiles and waves back before disappearing into the darkness.

They get off the platform and the girl follows Komui. "Don't worry, Maeve, you're our best Exorcist. And our longest running. Allen will be thankful to have such a seasoned partner." Komui assures Maeve with a smile. Maeve gives a halfhearted smile back, which quickly turns into a frown. "What about my training sessions with Miranda? She's been making good progress." Maeve worries aloud. Komui's smile widens. "Don't worry, I've been thinking that it's time to send into the field. I'll let her go with Lavi on his next mission." he continues to assure the senior Exorcist (even though she's only seventeen). Maeve casts him a sideways glance. "I didn't mention this before, but there were two Noah there as well." she adds sheepishly, her lovely accent almost making it seem like she's joking. But Komui stops dead in his tracks, stiff with shock. "Two Noah? Which ones?" Komui asks in amazement. She'd run into two Noah and was alive?

"I'm not sure, but there was a girl with a man named Tyki?" she pronounces his name carefully to make sure she got it right. Komui's jaw visibly clenches. "Kamelot Road and Tyki Mikk. What were they doing at a renaissance festival?" Komui muses. Maeve shrugs. "I don't know. Tyki looked like he was trying to take a nap when I walked passed him. I didn't want him to know that I knew who he was, so I offered him a truffle pop. He tried to hit on me, but he was so out of my league. I mean, he was all lean and no muscle! Can you believe that shrimp had the nerve to try and hit on me? Anyway, then he shows up later with… Road, was it? Yeah, she shows up with him at the sweets shop right before closing time and she got this huge order. They didn't seem to be up to anything. Although I found it strange that Tyki had a little tabby kitten with him…" Maeve's voice drifts off, wondering about the two Noah. Neither say nothing the rest of the way to the dining hall.

*8*8*8*8*

Neither notice the small black butterfly that follows from the shadows.

Tyki smirks in amusement. "So, it's muscle she likes, does she?"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**For the song, click: watch?v=22bK0C2obFc&feature=endscreen**


	2. Chapter 2

The dream was unfamiliar, which is new for Maeve. Her dreams prefer to either repeat or progress night after night. Maeve watches as the people around her dance in bits of clothes barely more than enough to cover themselves. It's dark save for the flashing colored lights, the constant, light rain of glitter, and the pulsing beat of the foreign music. The figures in the dark dance openly, in an almost primal way, what with all the rubbing and grinding and heated gazes. Maeve looks down and squeaks in surprise at her clothes. She's wearing a rhinestone-lined, sparkly red tube top with a short leather skirt that barely covers her ass. It ends with the black leather, red rhinestone studded six inch heels. Before she can stop herself, Maeve takes the microphone (how did she know what it was called?) in front of her and a bright light immediately trains on her figure. People cheer as music begins to play and she starts singing.

_"I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_  
_To you I'd be always faithful_  
_I want to be what you always needed_  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_Your beautiful soul, yeah"_

She doesn't know how she knows these words, or why. Where is she? Is this a dream?

_"You might need time _  
_To think it over_  
_But I'm just fine _  
_Moving forward_  
_I'll ease your mind_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry _  
_C`mon let's try._

_I don't want another pretty face,_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold._  
_I don't want my love to go to waste,_  
_I want you and your _  
_Beautiful soul._  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold._  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your _  
_Beautiful soul!"_

Maeve smiles as everyone dances, enjoying her music. She still doesn't understand, but no longer cares.

But a strange movement in her peripheral vision catches her notice. She looks to the back entrance to see a hulking silhouette waiting in the shadows. Coming to the climax of the song, Maeve puts the black figure out of her mind.

_"Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
_Maybe do you think, _  
_You could want me too?_  
_I don't wanna waste your time._  
_Do you see things the way I do?_  
_I just wanna know _  
_That you feel it too._  
_There is nothing left to hide._

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold._  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your _  
_Beautiful soul._  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold._  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your soul-_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold._  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul."_

Maeve's smile slowly fades as the music gets softer and fades.

_"Ooooooo_  
_Beautiful soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_  
_Your beautiful soul_  
_Yeah"_

The song ends and she hops down from the stage, immediately immersed in the sea of moving bodies. A pulsing song starts up and she is immediately lost in the rhythm. She moves with the people willingly.

Then it hits her, 'This is the future.' she whispers in her mind as the beat takes over her body.

Another, hot, very well muscled body grinds up against her back. Her leans back into the body, both of them moving in unison. Thick strong arms wrap around her waist and hot breath makes her shiver as a nose nuzzles the crook of her neck. Reaches a hand up and back to tangle into his long, soft hair. He puts wet, open mouthed kisses on her bare neck and shoulder as his hands hold her hips tightly to his. She can feel his arousal against her ass as his huffs of breath become slightly growly. She gives a seductive, breathy chuckle. "What's your name, handsome?" she purrs softly, licking the curve of his ear.

"Tyki." he whispers huskily, shattering them dream as fear spikes through her at his answer.

Maeve bolts up right, gasping in a cold sweat. The heat pooling between her legs is uncomfortable. Maeve squirms to try to relieve the ache but soon sighs in defeat. "Tyki…" she murmurs almost inaudibly.

Tyki, having been rudely thrown out of the girl's rather intense if not very foreign dream, watches intently as Maeve throws off all of her clothing, leaving her still damp skin glistening faintly in the moonlight coming in from the window. Neither notice the glitter making her look like a fairy. His eyes zero in on her left hand as it skims over her taught stomach to dip between her legs. A small sigh passes through her lips and her fingers brush the sensitive nub. A whimper follows as she easily slips a finger into her core.

He watches and finds himself entranced in her actions. He feels himself harden at the sight of her legs splayed open, her left hand moving on her lower regions as her right moves between holding her breast to gripping the sheets. Becoming unbearably uncomfortable, he releases his member, taking it in his hand. He gently yet firmly strokes himself as he watches the girl writhe on the bed.

Maeve pants loudly, getting louder with almost every rotation of her wet finger over her soaked clit. Her right hand trails down and dips two fingers into her core. She arches her back and cries out slightly at the feeling. Tyki almost cries out himself. Imagining her hot, tight walls massaging his member. It almost drives Tyki to insanity at the inability to reach out and touch the slick, glowing skin of his love. He turns his frustration to pumping himself faster as her hands work faster on her lower body.

"T-… Tyki…" Maeve whispers before throwing back her head and keening loudly as she comes.

At the sound of her release, Tyki comes too. His free hand grips the arm of the chair to keep from crying out and he is immersed in wave after wave of pleasure. After a few minutes of muscle-clenching spasms, he relaxes into the arm chair. He looks up to the bubble looking into Maeve's room to see her lying still save for the rise and fall of her chest as she pants heavily. She groans after another minute of silence and pulls herself into a sitting position. She looks to her left at the clock up on the opposite wall from the bed. "Oh well, might as well take another shower." she mumbles as she slides off the bed. She gathers her soiled clothes and freezes as she see's them covered in glitter. Maeve throws them into a hamper and looks down at her sweat and glitter covered body. She looks like she just got done fucking a fairy. Maeve groans before walking on wobbly legs to her bathroom, shutting the door firmly.

Tyki closes his eyes after the door closes, willing himself not to do anything too rash. He frowns before snapping. Immediately, his usual tux replaces itself with a fresh one. With a determined smile, he disappears in a shower of black butterflies that dissolve into the shadows.

Road, having seen everything, giggles mischievously before skipping down the hall to Lord Millennium's room.

8*8*8*8*8

"Maeve, I need to see you in my office." Komui's voice comes from Maeve's pink golem. She looks up at her golem, Rosario, questioningly. "Can't I finish my breakfast, Komui?" she pouts, knowing that Komui can't resist her face when she pouts and gives him the 'doe-eyes'. She blinks a few times for extra zest. "Of course! You can take as long as you need to finish your breakfast! After all, a growing girl like you needs her protein!" Komui continues rambling as Maeve turns back to her breakfast of French toast with powdered sugar and syrup with a side or breakfast sausage and scrambled eggs. Not to mention the large glass of milk and two toasted blueberry pastries and the small bowl of orange slices. Maeve is the only person who could probably beat Allen at an eating contest, but that's because Maeve usually train inhumanly hard for long periods everyday unless she on a mission. Even Kanda won't go near her training area.

She's already shoveled half of her food down and was hurriedly working on the last half. In a matter of minutes, she finishes, hands Jerry her dishes, and is out the door before anyone can say anything to her. Rosario tries to keep up comically.

Only Allen see's the black butterfly follow Maeve out.

"You wanted to see me, Komui?" she asks in a serious tone as she stands in front of his desk. "Ah, yes. The king of Spain wants you to perform at a Gala he is holding in three days. He is host to many different ambassadors and royalty from different parts of the world, so he wants new, unheard music. Do you think you can do that?" Komui asks casually. He holds out the invite, not looking up from a different paper. Maeve can hear the challenge in his voice. Maeve gives an clueless grin and scratches the back of her head. "No idea. But I'll go anyway. Bye, Komui! Oh, and I'll need some things for my disguise!" she snatches the paper away and waves as she dashes off. "Wait- what?" Komui looks up from the paper to see Maeve gone. He shrugs before returning to the paper.

"Komui." Allen's voice breaks Komui's concentration. The head of the Science Division looks up again to see Allen all serious. "Yes Allen? Is something wrong?" he asks, knowing that Allen isn't naturally this solemn. "I want to take Leenalee, Lavi, and Krory to follow Maeve as back up. I saw a Tease following her in the dining hall." he explains gravely. Komui's features turn hard and he nods once in confirmation. Without another word, Allen turns a leaves with Timcanpy floating above his head leisurely.

Maeve sighs as she stretches out on the couch of her private, first class train room. "Sometimes I forget how awesome it is to be called on by nobles and royalty." she grins as she relaxes into the comfy furniture.

After a short nap, Maeve is restless. Finally, she gets up and exits her room, locking it behind her before heading for the dining cart.

People dressed in rich clothing laugh and converse around her as she sits at a small table for two and orders a glass of red wine. She shifts uncomfortably in her off the shoulder, floor length crimson velvet dress. Her hair is teased slightly, but otherwise straight. Though the boyish style gets many odd gazes at her and whispered comments from the other passengers to each other about her appearance and who she is, Maeve ignores them all as she sips her wine delicately. She smirks when she over hears someone say she looks like a Spanish princess, knowing that the pecan oil on her skin and black hair dye were working perfectly.

"Pardon me, Senorita, are you waiting for someone?" Maeve looks up and to her left to see a tall man in a tux and top hat gazing down at her. Maeve finds him vaguely familiar, but can't place it. (Last time he saw her, he had his darker skin from his Noah form and now he looks more human and more Spanish than anything). She is immediately disinterested at his lack of muscle. "No, I'm not. And I would rather not be bothered." she turns her head back to the window to hide the slight blush of being called, 'Senorita' rather than, 'Madam'.

But he sits down across from her anyway. She glares at him quietly, her wine glass held loosely between two fingers in that fancy way she had taught herself to be able to mingle with the upper class. "Are you deft or something? I told you I didn't want to be bothered." she reigns in her agitation to keep her false Spanish accent going. He smirks slightly at her irritation. "And under any other circumstances, I would have walked away. But it is unbecoming of a young lady to be alone on a train. Especially one of your status, let alone a young lady going to Spain." he smiles devilishly as a waiter sets down a glass half full of a deep purple wine before him. "Are you not a Duchesse, at least, if not a Princessa?" he adds the Spanish term with a wink.

But Maeve is not fazed. "I am touched by your concern, but it is of ill use on me. And I shall not reveal my title, for it does not concern you. And your charms do not please me whatsoever." she keeps her face neutral and stays sitting straight, her accent making her sound like a noble. Tyki smiles. "I apologize if I offended you, Senorita. But one cannot help but be captures by your magnifico bella. So tell me, are you going to the Gala?" he asks casually, taking a sip of his wine.

Maeve narrows her eyes. She finishes the last of her wine and sets the glass down before standing rather suddenly. Luckily, she doesn't attract much attention since she did it so fluidly and gracefully. "Senor, it is rather rude to ask such personal questions without even introducing yourself." she hisses quietly before turning and quickly leaving the cart in a swirl of crimson.

She hurries back to her room, shutting the door and locking it from the inside. Plopping down on the couch, she pulls out a crimson fan and fans herself with great gusts of air. "Damn men." she mutters over the growl of her stomach.

Tyki watches, from the room to the left of Maeve's, through the butterfly in the corner shadows of her compartment. He had almost slipped on who he was, and had even forgotten the number one rule of a gentleman- always state your name with your first impression. But he must admit, seeing her in such a lovely color had him almost tripping over himself to please her. He just wishes she didn't have that damn disguise on so he could see her perfect pale skin with such a brilliant color.

Maeve thinks all the suitcases she brought on this trip. Two large trunks, five huge suitcases, three medium suitcases, and five small suitcases. "Geez, I'll have to remember to have them fill my room with whiskey, next time, instead of having to bring my own." she grumbles as she looks out her compartment window to watch the ocean view. Sighing, she sets in for the rest of the ride.

*8*8*8*8*8*

"Senorita Maeve? Senorita Maeve!" A coachman shouts above the bustling noises of the train station. Maeve expertly weaves through the thick crowd to a coachman with three extra footmen standing around her luggage. She steps forward quickly. "I am Maeve." she answers steadily. The coachman nods and motions her forward, ushering her along in front of him to the rather rich-looking coach awaiting her outside. People stop to stare as the footmen put her luggage on the to of the coach and Maeve is hustled inside it. She doesn't look out the windows to meet anyone's eyes, as custom for a lady in Spain, especially if she is alone. Maeve lets out a sigh of relief as the coach pulls away from the station.

A fluttering motion makes Maeve glance at the window. She see's a pretty black and purple butterfly flying beside her carriage. Hesitantly, she reaches out for the beautiful creature. It flutters around her hand before resting lightly on her middle finger. Maeve exhales a breath she didn't notice she was holding and she smiles. Retracting her hand from outside the window, she holds the butterfly up to her face. "Aren't you just beautiful." she whispers in awe. The butterfly merely flaps its wings a few times before crawling onto the back of her hand and seeming to settle itself. Maeve relaxes into the seat of the coach and is content to gaze at the butterfly until she reaches the castle.

Road giggles mischievously from the Millennium Earl's shoulder as they watch the girl from the butterfly on her hand. "It looks like our plan is going perfectly." Millennium Earl's grin seems to become more sinister.

8~8~8~8~8

**_R&R PLEASE! Triforce-of-Aura and I love to read reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

***** "In this chapter, speaking in bold is Spanish."**

CH. 3

**"Their Majesties, the King and Queen of Spain."** an announcer called out in Spanish. Maeve bows her head and curtsies low. She holds her curtsy as two figures come to stand before her. **"Rise."** a man in his late thirties commands in a deep tenor voice of authority, also speaking Spanish. Maeve stands straight, head held up. **"Your Majesty."** she greets in their own language, bowing swiftly for a moment before standing still again. **"Yes, yes, good evening Maeve. Do you have the music?"** the Queen asks, jumping straight to business. Maeve nods once slowly with a soft, **"Yes, your Majesty." "Then let's hear it."** the Queen proclaimed before the King could get another word in. Maeve pauses for a moment before nodding once again. Silently, she turns and walks swiftly to the beautiful black grand piano. She sits down with ease and opens the key cover. Placing her hands lightly on the keys, Maeve takes a deep breath and begins to play in the middle of the song.

_"Maybe I have been here before_  
_I know this room, _  
_I've walked this floor,_  
_I used to live alone _  
_Before I knew you…_  
_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_Love is not a victory march_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah… _  
_Hallelujah…_  
_Hallelujah… _  
_Hallelujah…"_

She let's the piano fade and she see's tears threaten to fall from the queen's eyes. Her Majesty steels herself and clears her throat. **"A-are there any more songs?"** she asks in a low, shaky voice. Maeve nods and turns towards the piano again.

As Maeve curtsies and leaves, the King and Queen hurry off to finish the preparations for the Gala- the Queen dabbing her eyes for the constant tears trickling down her fair tanned skin. Maeve is escorted back to her rooms by four soldiers. **"Um, Senor?**" Maeve asks the soldier behind her on her right. He nods once in acknowledgement. **"Why am I guarded so?"** she asks curiously. Never before has she had a four-guard escort save for when she went to sing for the Queen of England. But that was only because there was a group of men who threatened to kill Maeve if she sang. The guard doesn't move save for marching with him comrades, but he answers, **"We were given orders to escort and guard the singer, Senorita."** he answers in a thick Spanish accent in Spanish. Maeve nods once to show she heard and understood, but Maeve is slightly confused. Is someone after her?

Maeve quickly steps forward as the stand in front of her door. She opens the door with deft fingers before slipping inside the dark room and shutting the door quietly. She sighs and looks around, only able to see the few feet around the fire, which is the only light source in the rooms. Hesitantly, Maeve moves toward the warm fire to escape the chilling dark. The hair on the back of her neck stands up and Maeve has a bad feeling in her gut, making her adrenaline start.

An soft, echoing giggle makes Maeve whirl around to face utter blackness. She instinctively reaches for her chakrams only to feel velvet. Cursing under her breath for being so paranoid, Maeve turns to face the fire, adrenaline coursing in her veins.

Kamelot Road stands in front of the fire, looking at her with glowing yellow cat eyes. "Well hello again, sweet shop girl. Or should I say… Maeve SilverRibbon, Exorcist of the Black Order." Road's eyes narrow in delicious venom. Maeve is rooted to her spot in shock, the adrenaline having frozen and, in turn, freezing her blood. "Road Kamelot…" she murmurs in a daze. Road nods and giggles. "That's right! And now…" Road's smile turns into an evil grin, "you are going to be my doll." she whispers right before everything goes black for Maeve. Maeve cries out a, "Wait!" to no avail…

88808880888

~ 3 Days Later ~

Tyki stands by the wall of the ballroom, scanning the crowd of richly clothed nobles laughing and dancing. He looks to the small stage where a small ensemble plays light dancing music.

The music stops and an announcer appears on the small stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, Kings and Queens, may I present the beautiful, the other worldly, Maeve SilverRibbon." he announces and the crowd applauses. But… no one comes forward. People slow their clapping and look around, expecting the raven haired beauty.

After a few minutes and no one steps to the stage, the clapping stops. Murmurs ghost through the crowd as Tyki see's a maid slip from the Queen's side and leave the ballroom. A few minutes later she return to the Queen's side and whispers something in her ear. The Queen, in turn, whispers to the King. After a minute of thought, the King of Spain stands, drawing everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that Lady Maeve has had to return home immediately due to unforeseen family circumstances. Please disregard her absence and enjoy the playing of the cello quartet." the King announces and the guest nod in understanding. But Tyki has a bad, cold feeling in the small of his back. He leaves the ballroom and dissolves into the shadows, intent on finding his forgotten beloved.

88808880888

**A.N. I know it's short, but I had to do this solo because it's the first week of school and I haven't seen my partner-in-crime, Triforce-of-Aura in a while. Ch. 4 is also done mostly solo, but at least half of it has been consulted with by my co-author. R&R! We love critiques!**


	4. Chapter 4

Maeve is in that place between sleep and consciousness. That black, unending span between two dimensions where you float aimlessly forever, searching for a dream but only finding darkness. Maybe a vision or two if your lucky, but no such thing came to Maeve, who is very spiritually in tune.

But Maeve can feel a dull pain buzzing through her physical body, though it barely reaches her in her current state. Nevertheless, Maeve struggles against the thick black tendrils holding her in that hellish limbo and reaches desperately for the threads of her conscious will…

Maeve blinks once and finds herself in a big, cushy chair. Her crimson velvet dress has been replaced with a black floor length dress with a spider queen collar. The heart shaped cut on the chest reveals her creamy pale skin. The sleeves flare out. The black silk gown has an over layer of black embroidery in the design of roses and buds.

Road isn't facing her. Rather, the young Noah is talking to a giant stuffed teddy bear, chattering to it annoyingly. Seeing Road start to turn back towards her direction, Maeve lets her vision go blurry, letting go of her sight so that she can fake that she is still hypnotized or whatever. "Well, Mae, I guess this'll be it for now." Road pretends to sigh sadly as she gets up. "Lord Millennium needs me to go on a mission, so I'll be gone for a couple of days after breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight." Road leans over and kisses Maeve's cheek chastely before skipping off and disappearing.

Maeve waits maybe half an hour before finally getting up. Her muscles are stiff and sore as she stretches gingerly, the dress not very moveable. Afterwards, she feels more like herself and heads off to try and find a way out.

After a while of walking down random hallways, Maeve finds herself in a large bedroom. The giant bed is covered in black silk sheets with a heavy black velvet canopy. A small fire keeps the room pleasantly warm with two wine purple velvet arm chairs resting a safe distance from the flames and heat. Three doors on separate walls give Maeve a curious urge. One is the door she already came through, one is a huge walk-in closet, and the last is a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub and a large shower with multiple shower heads on three of the walls, two on the ceiling, and two on the floor. "Holy shit." Maeve murmurs in awe. She looks in the full length mirror and gasps. She's like a black queen. Her thick, black, smoky eye liner and black lipstick give her a hard, almost killer look. Beautiful, real black diamonds drip from her ears and neck in a spider web design. Without hesitation, Maeve quickly strips off the dress and the black diamond earrings and necklace before turning on the shower and stepping into complete and utter heated bliss.

Maeve steps out and quickly wraps herself in a thick, fluffy towel. She leaves the bathroom and walks into the bedroom to run into someone.

Said someone wraps their arms around her and hold her to them. She doesn't move for fear of accidentally letting go of the towel. "Oh my gosh, I am so sor-." Maeve stops suddenly. Her heart flutters slightly at the man holding her in his arms. "You're here." Tyki states in surprise, his yellow cat eyes wider than dinner plates. "T-Tyki?" she whispers in shock. "Yes, Maeve. I'm here." he whispers before pulling her close in a tight hug. Tyki felt like the past three weeks of gloom and despair had finally been lifted from him and he felt all-powerful. Maeve stays frozen in place, stunned beyond belief. "Oh, Maeve, I've been looking for you everywhere." he murmurs into her honey gold hair. Maeve remains still. Tyki knew that he could die happy in that moment, knowing Maeve is alive. For a moment, his psycho face appears, grinning evilly as Tyki thinks to himself, _'I am going to find the bastards that took her from me. I'll make them pay for this, this torture I've been through. They'll suffer worse than I did and die in delicious agony.'_

After minutes of Tyki hugging her, Maeve starts to get uncomfortable. That and Tyki's grip is just a little too tight. "Uh, Tyki? I, uh, can't breathe…" she mumbles into his white cotton shirt. Immediately, he releases her from his grip and looks into her hypnotizing indigo eyes, only subconsciously noting that her eyes are lever with his collar bone. "Maeve, how did you get here?" he asks gently, as if to a scared child. Maeve rolls her eyes. "I walked in the front door." she answered sarcastically. Tyki cocks his head. The front door? When has there been a front door? Seeing his expression, Maeve laughs. "Of course I don't know, baka! Right now I'm more concerned with the fact that I'm standing here without any clothes!" Maeve's getting ticked off. She needs to find a way out of here and back to the Order. But this guy's sort-of-out-of-it expression is not helping. Why is he so touchy and clingy? Are they all like this? Road had kissed her cheek, and Maeve hadn't known what to think of it at that moment. Maybe they all had orgies together in their spare time? Maeve shudders in half disgust, half arousal at the thought. She may be a lady in the face of public, but away from peering eyes she was an absolute naughty bitch.

Taking the shudder as one of cold, Tyki immediately hurries over to an armoire. He searches hastily before pulling out a simple black silk button down shirt. Her hands it to her with considerate mannerism before walking swiftly to a dresser and taking out a pair of silk black boxers. He hands them to her as well and stands there expectantly. She looks up at him for a moment and blinks a few times as if to make a point. But Tyki just stands there, gazing at her damp, pale skin. "Thanks." Maeve finally mumbles before brushing past him and slipping into the bathroom, leaving a Tyki alone in front of the fire.

Tyki sighs as he sits in one of the chairs, gazing into the hypnotizing flames. What is wrong with him? Never before has a female held his gaze captive, entranced by her simple beauty. He only plays with the very pretty ladies. But this… _maiden_… just completely holds him against his will. Tyki is confused by the feelings she draws out of him. He had the greatest urge to caress her white cheek and kiss her pale pink lips into a rosy red, flush and swollen with passion. Tyki wants nothing more than to take her and keep her with him forever. Tyki groans softly, torn, and rests his elbows on his knees and holds his head in his hands.

Maeve quickly changes into the silk garments given to her by Tyki. _'Why is he acting so nice? Doesn't he know that we're enemies?'_ Maeve looks at herself in the mirror again. She looks almost normal save the boxers which are more comfortable than Maeve had first feared. The shirt itself is practically to her knees and the boxers only a few inches longer, grazing the bottom of her knees. The shirt isn't as full in the chest area as Maeve would like it to be, but her butt looks pretty damn cute. She gives herself a small smile before turning to leave the bathroom, her face becoming impassive. When she exit's the bathroom, Tyki turns in the chair to see her. "Feel better?" he asks casually, as if she wasn't in enemy territory and completely at his mercy. She nods shy-like, feeling odd at being so lightly dressed in front of a male. Just because she's naughty, doesn't mean she can't still be a virgin, yes?

He lightly touches her blushing cheeks, a look of adoration glimmering in his eyes. It only serves to make Maeve blush even more, despite how hard she tries to steel her resolve. He smiles slightly- a small, fond smile that just seems to soften his whole face in a way no one has ever seen before. Any human, akuma, or Noah could look at him and all of them would agree on one emotion: love.

Maeve squirms under his adoring gaze, not use to such affection, let alone attention. Tyki see's the movement and leans forward and lifts her bridal style. Maeve squeaks in surprise before unconsciously relaxing into the man's arms, much to her surprise and Tyki's happiness. He takes her over to the bed and sits with his back against the headboard, settling her between his legs with her back resting on his chest. She leans her head back and barely feels the jutting of his collar bone on the crown of her scalp. Tyki rests his head on the wood of the headboard and gently strokes her slightly damp hair. _'I'll just have to let her get use to me little by little.'_ he concludes to himself as her feels her relax to the point of sleep, her breathing deep and even. Slowly, as to not wake her up, he slides his free hand lightly down to rest gently over her heart. The feeling of the steady beating lulling Tyki into a secure sleep.

She can feel as his warm hand over her heart and she can feel him relax at the assurance of her pulse. Maeve doesn't understand why, but she's so close to real sleep that she doesn't care…

**88808880888**

Tyki awakens the next morning alone. No Maeve on his chest. He sits up straight and looks around to find the room empty save for the fire in the hearth. He ignores the almost gossiping crackles and opens the bathroom slowly. Empty. Panic starting to kick in, Tyki checks the closet full of suits and it too holds no Maeve. Tyki dashes out into the hallway, adrenaline kicking in as he practically sprints down the hall.

He skids to a stop in front of the entrance to a kitchen he had never seen before. In it, Road, Skinn (Wrath. Yes, he is still alive.), Lulu Bell, Jasdero, Devit, and even the Lord Millennium himself sitting at the dining table eating a hearty breakfast. Well, save Skinn, who is eating a rather large bowl of super-sugared cereal. Everyone stops eating, save for Skinn, to look at Tyki when Tyki appears. "Tyki, there you are! You didn't tell me you had such a fine woman in your clutches." Lord Millennium's grin is wickedly silly as he pats Maeve's head delicately. Maeve looks rather embarrassed to have been called out, but the other Noah raise a glass to Maeve at Lord Millennium's words before taking a drink. Maeve gives a shy smile before trying to melt into the shadows of the walls, but the Lord Millennium has his hand on her shoulder, so she can't move anywhere but forward.

Tyki see's that on top of his shirt and boxers, Maeve wears a neon purple, frilly apron. The sight almost gives Tyki a hard on, but he quickly controls himself. He runs a hand through his hair and immediately his rumpled clothing change into one of his many suits, hair slicked back with his hat in his hand. "I apologize." he answers smoothly.

"Here, Maeve, take a seat by me." Lord Millennium gestures to the chair on his right as it pulls itself back. Tyki watches as Maeve sits down lightly and the chair scoots itself back up to the table. "Tyki, come sit and eat this wonderful breakfast." Lord Millennium beckons. Slowly, Tyki goes to sit in the empty chair between Maeve and Road, whole is munching happily on Belgian waffles with blueberry syrup and whipped cream. Lulu Bell, sitting across from Maeve, eats her sunny side eggs with perfectly cooked sausage daintily. The twins are stealing each other's food, although they both have chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate sauce with a side of strawberries and bacon. The Lord Millennium himself has a large plate stacked to his eyeballs with pancakes and waffles drenched in maple syrup with a whole other plate of cheesy scrambled eggs and breakfast sausage.

Tyki looks down at his own plate with pancakes topped with whipped cream and a syrup too light to be maple. That's when the scent of apple hits him strong. He has a side of scrambled, lightly seasoned eggs and a small plate of peeled apple slices. A cup of orange juice is on his left and a cup of water is on his right. He spares a glance at Maeve, who's staring at the table like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Her hands fidget with the frills of the apron nervously. He turns his attention to the plate before him. Hesitantly, he cuts a bite of pancakes and carefully puts it in his mouth.

Immediately, his mouth explodes with flavor. A soft sweetness tickling his taste buds in the form of whipped cream and apple flavored syrup covering the fluffy pancake. Tyki pauses in his chewing, at a loss for words. Lord Millennium chuckles lightly and Road grins. "Can you believe it? It's like a party in your mouth! And I love how soft yet fresh the blueberries are." Road directs at Maeve, who smiles shyly and nods in thanks, not trusting her voice. Tyki, assured by the agreeing nods of his family members, eats hungrily of the food that is like nectar and ambrosia to the Greek Gods.

Tyki doesn't notice the quick, uneasy, maybe even on edge glances that Maeve throws everyone from behind her lashes.

After a while of silence and eating, Lord Millennium looks at Maeve curiously. "Why, Maeve, why are you wearing such attire?" he asks in fake shock that sounds all too real so that Maeve can't tell if he's kidding or not. "Um, well, the dress I had on earlier was a little too extravagant and I felt out of place so…" she trails off softly. Tyki bites his tongue hard to keep from chuckling at the memories of her damp, shower-heated body clad in only a black towel pressed against him.

"Well, that just won't do!" Lord Millennium exclaims and snaps. Immediately, Maeve sits in a vintage, gothic Lolita dress. It's made of burgundy silk with chiffon sleeves and a piece of burgundy silk ribbon tied around her neck in a bow. There dress has very flexible bone lining on the sides and it's tied in the back. She wears thin white tights that rise up and disappear under the red skirts and on her feet are burgundy-red ballet slippers tied neatly in little bows on her calves. Seeing her own appearance, Maeve blushes a deep red to almost match her dress. "Thank you." she whispers in an uber-soft voice. "It's nothing, my dear. A girl deserves to feel pretty." Lord Millennium chuckles before returning to his breakfast. Maeve now plays with the hem of her skirt, which has pretty rubies embroidered to look like they're dripping off the edge in a spider web pattern.

After a little more silence of eating, the family members start to finish their breakfast. The plates are whisked away by servants until everyone has finished. They remain sitting at the table, staring off into random places as if waiting for something. "Maeve, would you mind stepping out of the room for a minute? It's a family meeting." Lord Millennium explains in an almost gentle voice. "Oh, okay." she murmurs before standing. She moves with the light steps and confidence of a real ballerina to the door and is gone in moments.

"Now, about the Order. I heard they are recruiting even more people to raise their numbers against us." Lord Millennium begins…

**88808880888**

"Okay, now I'm lost." Maeve mutters under her breath. Just a minute ago she had been looking around outside of the thick door to the dining room where the Noah Clan was. She turned to look at the door she had just come out of to see a plain wall with a black paisley wallpaper. "Lord Millennium? Road? Lulu? Tyki?" Maeve had called out, unsure of what is going on. She's been walking ever since, which has only been maybe ten minutes.

A set of double doors draws Maeve's attention. Hesitantly, she pushes one open.

The room is dimly lit by a light source Maeve cannot see. But in the middle of the room is a sleek black grand piano. Maeve feels a draw to it. And as she walks towards it, she whispers, "Innocence, activate."

A pretty white light shines brightly from under her dress, right between her breasts. The light comes from the Innocence that is her heart, which can only be seen by the small cross embedded in her skin between her small breasts. But also, her eyes have become completely white, glowing and with small flames coming out of the corners of her eyes. With this, though, she can see the akuma behind the walls, sleeping. It's like the empty room she thought she was in is just an illusion to hide the hibernating akuma. There are thousands of them, just sleeping. Is the Millennium Earl building an army? These thoughts are fleeting, though, as a song takes over Maeve's mind and she lightly walks over to the piano…

**A.N. Hope y'all love it! R&R PLEASE! Try not to burn too badly. I'm still treating wounds from other fanfics. :P**


End file.
